Chemotactic factors and regulators of these inflammatory mediators are being studied. Factors derived both from bacteria and from complement proteins will be purified and subjected to chemical analysis. The susceptibility of these factors to the chemotactic factor inactivator will be assessed and the chemical nature of the inactivation determined by analysis for free amino acid using thin layer chromatography.